


Marvel Song Fics

by Smolbluefangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, peter centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbluefangirl/pseuds/Smolbluefangirl
Summary: Just a bunch of fan fictions based off of songs! Taking requests!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will put proper trigger warnings and such at the beginning of every chapter  
> IW SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER  
> -mild suicidal themes
> 
> Young God - Halsey

Young Gods

Peter has had rough days, like really rough days. However today, it really ranked up there. He was sitting on the edge on a boat dock, watching the waves hit the side of the concrete.

Today everything had gone to shit. He had gotten in a fight with May, Tony ignored all his calls, and Michelle was ignoring him for some fucking reason. 

To top that all off, dying doesn’t do a mind much good. Peter felt like he didn’t belong in the world anymore. The world had continued without him, and that was a terrible feeling. People always preached how bad the world would be without you, if you died. Not Peter, everyone would be fine without him. 

He tugged on the backpack strap that was slung over his shoulder. It would be so much better without me he- His thought was cut off by his phone going off.

He pulled it out of his pocket.

One message from : Guy in the chair  
Guy: Hey Pete, where are you man?  
PP: Uh, the edge of the boat docks.  
Guy: Oh, why dude?  
PP: I’m sad  
Guy: I’m two minutes away

Ned had gotten his car a few days after everyone started coming back. From that point on, when things got bad, he and Peter would just go for drives. 

Peter shook his head, he wouldn’t be jumping off any docks tonight, would he? The water splashed up, touching his sneakers, and he glanced at the black water. That’s where he stayed, even when tires squealed to a stop behind him, and footsteps made their frantic way towards him.

He felt a hand on his back, and he sighed into his hands. “I’m sorry Ned, I know it’s late”. Ned chucked softly, shaking his head.  
“No big deal, it’s a Saturday, we’re good”. Ned sat down next to him. “What’s on your mind man, talk to me”.  
Peter looked up, avoiding his best friends eyes. There were so many thoughts in his head, so many emotions and questions. He felt his throat tighten, and shook his head. “I’m scared Ned”.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug. “Peter I know, but even when you have the suit on, you’re only human.” He gently pulled his friend away from the dock edge. “I know it’s easy to feel like we’re gods, like we can’t die, but we all get scared”. 

Peter nodded, “do you feel like a god Ned?”. The other boy shrugged, his arm still around Peter. “Sometimes, when we’re driving through a quiet old town”. Peter nodded in agreement.

“But you know, we’re gonna be legends some day”. Peter looked up at his friend and smiled. “I’m serious Pete, we’re gonna rule the world”. Peter nodded and stood up with his friend. 

“Wanna go for a drive man, we can go find another hotel”. 

“Yeah, I’ll pay, let’s go”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stan Peter x Ned in this house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoking/Drinking/Swearing 
> 
> Listen I know they’re both ooc a lot but I believe that Peter and Ned would both be doing stupid stuff after IW. Also they’re both about 18 now, so I mean.

New Americana 

Ned’s car was almost like home to Peter. He had soft seat covers, blankets thrown in the back seat, and soft lights around the trim. Something straight out of tumblr. It smelled like incense and cotton candy vape juice. 

“Peter, before we get going, change out of the suit”. Ned crossed his arms, making it clear this wasn’t an argument. “I brought you comfy clothes in the red bag”. Peter put his hands up in surrender. 

He popped open the back door and pulled out the clothes Ned had brought him. Black sweatpants, one of his T-shirts, and a hoodie. “You know me so well Ned”. He was pulling his jeans off, and shirt to get to the suit. 

“Yeah yeah, I brought one of your bean hats,” Ned joked. Peter rolled his eyes, however after pulling on the other outfit he pushed a hat out of the sleeve of the hoodie. “Thank you Ned, can I get in now?”. 

Ned rolled his eyes, “of course, you nerd “. Peter snatched one of the blankets out of the back and got in the passenger seat. After he was sure to buckle in (peter you’re not dying on my watch buckle that shit) he snuggled into the blanket. It smelled vaguely like weed, but that wasn’t new to the two of them. 

“Alright, DJ, start a good playlist,” Ned said, starting his car. Peter smiled, plugging his phone into the system Ned and he had designed. It stuck out like a sore thumb in Neds car, but it was amazing. “Ok here we go, Halsey for the win”. 

Ned nodded, and started away from the boat dock, and on the road out of town. “Window please, I wanna smoke”. Ned rolled down both their windows, and suddenly Peter was grateful for his sweater. “Light me one too Spidey”. 

Peter rolled his eyes, opening a pack of cigarettes, and lighting two of them. “Here, these are gonna kill you”. He handed Ned one of them, shaking his head. “Nah, you’re smart, you’ll cure me,” Ned laughed.

True, Peter would be damned before Ned died on his watch. “Fair enough buddy”. They turned down a street that lead towards Pennsylvania, and Ned hit the gas. “Don’t kill us Leeds”. 

Ned grinned, “I couldn’t imagine killing you buddy”. He relaxed into his seat, hitting the cigarette. “So I have a bunch of mini liquor bottles in my back seat”. Peter raised an eyebrow at his friend, ducking around with his smoke rings. “We find a hotel, and get trashed, forget everything for a while”. 

Ned had changed, he had also faded into absolute nothingness like half the world. When he came back, he was still loving and nerdy. However, he just enjoyed letting go. Peter couldn’t say anything, because he loved it too. 

We are the new Americans

Both Peter and Ned fell into a comfortable silence, tapping their fingers to the song, hitting their cigarettes. “You hungry?” Ned asked a few songs in. Peter nodded, “want me to find the closest place?”

Ned nodded and Peter pulled out his phone. He swiped away any of the messages that tried to bother him and pulled up his maps. “Oh, 24/7 McDonald’s two miles ahead”. Ned slid over into the other lane, getting ready to turn. 

“What are you in the mood for dude?” Peter bit his lip, trying to decide. “Ok, twenty piece, large fry, mocha iced coffee, and like an entire dinner box”.   
Ned nodded, “I’m thinking same, wanna just double order?”. Peter nodded as they pulled up to the drive-through. 

Ned apologized like 12 times for how big the order was, but twenty minutes later they were back on their way. “Ok look out for like a dollar store, we need some shit”. Peter bit into a burger and nodded, glancing around. 

Twenty miles later they pulled into a dollar store parking lot. Ten more minutes and the back seat was packed full of food and shit. “Nice haul dude,” Peter said in awe. “I know how to shop Pete”. 

It was another two hours and they pulled up to a huge hotel. “I’m paying Ned, ok my dad is a billionaire”. “Hey I’m not arguing Peter”. 

The two boys grabbed the bags and food walking into the hotel. The receptionist giving them a weird look. “Uh can I help you boys?”. 

Peter sighed, she was gonna try to give them shit. “Listen, we just need a semi-large room, please”. Her face went to auto bitch mode. “You have to be twenty one to do that”. Ned rolled his eyes, “it’s funny, we don’t care, and if you’d really like to argue, you can take it up with his dad.”

Peter shot Ned a look, but decided fuck it, we’re doing this. He pulled out his I.D. Peter Stark. That seemed to ring a bell with her because she pulled out a key card and slid it across the desk. “Floor 12, go”.

The boys smiled at each other, and headed to the elevator. They got to their room, which had one huge bed and a shit ton of space. Ned set all his bags down and Peter followed suit. “Alright, let’s get fucking trashed”. 

A few hours later and the two boys were leaned against each other, eating cold McDonald’s and watching an old horror movie. Ned nudged Peter “ready for bed dude?” Peter nodded.

They both dragged their way over to the bed, flopping down next to each other. This wasn’t a new thing for them. To cuddle up wherever they decided to pass out, Ned cuddled up to peter, protecting him from anything and everything. 

“G’night, I love you”, Peter slurred. Ned smiled, hugging Peter closer to his chest. “I love you too”.   
Yeah, things were gonna be ok


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys! This is a quick update. I had recently just got kicked out of the house, moved into an abusive house, and I am finally out of there. I am now in the state of mind and place to return to writing!! I hope you guys haven’t given up on me because I’m back. Please strap in and prepare for more content!   
I love you all! Feel free to reach out to me any of the following places   
Twitter: teaneedscoffe (yes misspelled )  
Insta: thatfinstanameistaken or skinnyjokes   
(SKINNY JOKE IS A MEME PAGE THAT CAN EASILY TRIGGER EDS AND MENTAL ILLNESSES TREAD CAREFULLY PLEASE)   
I missed you guys and I’m so happy to return!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!!!


End file.
